Gecko le sandwing
gecko is seawolf179 character please ask before you use her! also don't steal '' = ''appearance: gecko has for the most part a body of a sandwing, she has the main body of a sandwing her top scales are a light desert sand color and her under side would have to be a pale kiwi green . she has little dots of pattern of a rainwing as a brighter kiwi green, and the crest like face thing of a rainwing she has a wavy wave crest on her head that starts at her snout ending at her tail, the crest starts at the bottom as a light toasty brown/yellow color that then fades upward to a green. she has small sandwing horns and a rainwing frill which is a kiwi green can color change though, her wings are a rainwings and so do her talons, her talons are the same color of her horns and her wing membrane is a bright kiwi green but it can be color changed and it has stars in it like a nightwing would which are a white. she has odd gecko like eyes from a mutation in her genes, they are the kiwi green with dark green pupils oddly enough she really likes taking traits from other tries and adding them to her appearance, she has oddly made her stance like a skywing, she will sometimes like keeping her wings as a icewing would, she has made the rainwing pattern circle thing like a seawing glow pattern. she wants to be able to be like every tribe. personality: gecko tries to act as nice as she can which can be hard for her but she tries her best to listen to people and hear there side of a story, she is not one to fight but she isn't the one to let you walk all over here like if you use her for something, she'll probably do the thing wrong on propose then turn it in and say she did it right gecko can be manipulative at times but she doesn't over use her skill in this art, she only will convince people or if she must she'll use it to mess with people when it comes to her booth she keeps it picked up and nice she will make sure everything is in the right place. she is quick to trust people though abilities: * she is rather small so she'll most likely use that to her advantage if it even does give her advantage * she has a small sandwing barb which has no venom its just there she uses it as a threat thing but it really doesn't scar anybody * she does have a small amount of rainwing venom though * she has a brain and will use it to her advantage * she will convince the dragon wanting to fight her to stop but it really doesn't help * she uses enough common sense to not get in fights weaknesses: * she is a horrible fighter but she does try her best * her useless tail barb which can just make things worse in a fight * she can get in fights a lot from her sister * night shade has mad a few enemies that now don't like gecko so she has to deal with them on her back * she has a small lisp which she pronounce sh or s correctly = backstory: wip ;-; will finish later though once i think of one some good art: = Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress